


King's Ballad

by Bloody_Princess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica, Alive Vernon Boyd, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Asexual Cora Hale, Banshee Lydia Martin, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Cutting, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Derek Comes Back, Eichen | Echo House, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Polish Mythology, Protective Derek, Psychological Horror, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles goes to Eichen House, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, white foxes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Princess/pseuds/Bloody_Princess
Summary: Everything is one and the same.Everything is neither love nor hate.Everything is Chaos.Stiles couldn't escape the consequences of being possessed losing not only the trust of his friends and family but the very threads of his sanity. Struggling to survive in Echo House he starts to unravel not only why the Nogitsune chose him instead of Allison and Scott but also who his truly is and the sins that his soul has committed.CONTAINS MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ABUSE





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can never shed our masks.

**_We will always and forever be one._ **

Slowly he raised his cupped hands to his mouth rejoicing in the cool onslaught of fresh water that he gulped down not caring for the looks he received from fellow patients or what they really where, prisoners. Once it all was gone he could not the regret that surfaced through the murkiness of his thoughts for that would be the last of his water for the next few days in which the staff would force him to consume a paste like mixture that made him feel tired and disorganized like the others. Sometimes he wondered if all the other patients beside himself were or ever truly were insane or did the drugs they where given made them like that. Whenever he thought of things like this he would remember what happened to him and what  **they** had done to him. 

No.

He always remembered what the last conversation he had with his father was like. Every detail was crystal clear even with the drugs that kept him tame did to his memories. It had been raining outside yes iit had to have been because his fathers cheeks where wet not that his weren't but then again he hadn't been outside oh he hadn't been outside in so long it hurt everything hurt. His father had been yelling at him in that time constantly yelling at him to get up and eat to not let himself wither away. Withering was something he'd gotten used to it made time go by faster and the voices would come there selves until that day. All he could hear was yelling from his seat at the kitchen table feeling claustrophobic with the glares following every single move his muscles made. He had been looking at his father almost as if he'd been waiting for him to defend him but like always he took their side. They didn't want to help him no they made him look crazy so crazy that his father no longer believed in him. 

He never understood why The Pack no longer trusted him they all had been so much together. Erica and Boyd where the only ones he truly knew what Gerard had truly done to them and Scott was the one he considered his brother in arms. Now it seemed none of that mattered he was a loose end to their problems and loose ends must always be dealt with. He began to grip his dingy clothing fearing that he'd start crying once again as he done every night since he was dragged here so loud and forceful his throat had long gone raw and lips where thick with dried up blood.  _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I never meant to hurt anyone please forgive them please forgive me please please don't send me back please don't send me back._ They didn't listen to his hoarse screams for they knew deep down that he had truly enjoyed it. 

Chaos was wonderful, Chaos was sinful. To sides of the same coin that could neither face nor live in balance with one another in fear of anarchy. At first he could never process why the Nogitsune had chosen him though deep down he could feel why but when he tried to remember everything would once again become foggy. Looking down at his hands blood sprang freely from the many wounds he had caused from zoning out on multiple occasions at those times he could not help but marble at what he'd become in a sick sense of satisfaction.

_Look at what you' ve done to yourself. See how broken you look how utterly disgusting you are don't you just love it? This is what you all are underneath your masks of lies you are nothing but rotting flesh and pungent blood._

It was true after all he did enjoy the pain. With pain he knew that he would always be in control now he was no longer a puppet.  ** _But you know that is not true. We are his and only his to control._** _Whose are we_ he'd beg whenever the voices that haunted him whispered the words sweetly in his sore ears the words haunting his dreams like a sick nursery rhyme and they would always answer the same.

  ** _Vucari_**


End file.
